


Sentimental

by nilielh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post Hiatus, Romance, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilielh/pseuds/nilielh
Summary: Post-hiatus, set two years into the future.The first three times he called, Ohno didn’t pick up. Or even the next five, which all went to voicemail. The messages obviouslywent un-read, all twelve of them, and long association with Ohno told him this could possibly mean two things : either Ohno was out at sea without his phone, or Ohno was ignoring him.





	Sentimental

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of prequel of All For You, because the half-owner of the ohmiya brain said I mistagged it (and also because Nino made her pay for it, the brat) LOL

The first three times he called, Ohno didn’t pick up. Or even the next five, which all went to voicemail. The messages obviously went un-read, all twelve of them, and long association with Ohno told him this could possibly mean two things : either Ohno was out at sea without his phone supposedly tucked on his person, or Ohno was ignoring him.  
  
The latter might seem a little unlikely, but Ohno could be awfully childish sometimes. Mostly, it was unintentional, especially ever since his official ‘vacation’ had started, but Nino’s learned to take it all in stride, grit his teeth in silence when the urge to beat the living daylights out of Ohno was almost too much he couldn’t think past it, and just reminded himself this was the same person he knew he couldn’t live without.  
  
At the very least, and he told himself this many, many times just to placate himself, he and Ohno lived together, and that it was highly unlikely for Ohno to spend more than a couple of days away from home, and therefore away from him, even when he was enjoying his free time out at sea or someplace else doing his art.  
  
Still, the last time he’d talked properly with the man was three days ago, exactly three days after their monthly dinner schedule with the guys. Presumably, he was somewhere in Okinawa, but at this point, Nino’s not entirely sure anymore.  
  
He sighed as he let himself in the apartment, already dreading spending the night alone in bed, thinking about the surprise birthday celebration they’ve planned for Jun, and of course, about Ohno. He’d kept himself from calling again knowing it would only make him feel more dejected than he already were to begin with, and also because he didn’t want Ohno to think he was being clingy. He’d promised Ohno he’d get the freedom he’d been aching for for the past twenty years, hell, all of them did, and he had no plans on getting back on his word, no matter how hard it was to do so.  
  
He’s just not used to it, he guessed; not having Ohno around the same way was hard enough, and not seeing him as seldom as he used to also didn’t help. Stressing over the matter obviously wouldn’t help either, so he guessed he’d just had to remind himself to be content of what he had, of what he settled for, knowing that he wouldn’t want it any other way.  
  
They were still together, anyway, and that was what mattered. Arashi halting its group activities didn’t mean Ohno was leaving it all behind – his friends, his band mates, and especially not him. He just had to have a little fate, to trust Ohno a little bit more than he already did, and things would certainly work out in the end.  
  
Just like they hoped they would, eventually.  
  
He heaved another sigh just as he crossed the threshold to the living room proper, turning the lights on on his way there, contemplating between a quick shower or a bottle of beer as he put his bag down. Thus, he didn’t notice the presence of the person who’d been preoccupying his mind all day, at least until he rounded the way towards the couch and found Ohno sprawled there, mouth parted slightly in his sleep and snoring.  
  
He couldn’t help himself grinning, all traces of uncertainty had been wiped out of him in a span of that few seconds he spent there, staring Ohno over. Biting his lips, he walked the short distance towards the couch, chest full it was near to bursting, and threw himself on Ohno before he could talk himself out of doing so.  
  
+  
  
Ohno didn’t seem to mind that he was being sat on, though he did make an almost strangled noise when Nino’s weight settled above him comfortably. He stirred on cue, and Nino watched the way Ohno’s eyelashes fluttered beautifully before he’d even properly opened his eyes to give Nino a look.  
  
“I’m home, Oh-chan.” Nino said, shifting just the slightest bit and grinning.  
  
Ohno blinked and made a face at him. “Yeah, I noticed.” He said, feigning exasperation. “It’s kind of hard not to, since you’re, you know, sitting on me.” Nino beamed at him.  
  
“I’m glad,” he said, ignoring Ohno’s playful jibe. “And surprised that you’re here, obviously. I thought you were somewhere in the Pacific, and cheating on me with the boat’s Captain. When did you come back?”  
  
Ohno shrugged. “Like, an hour ago?”  
  
“And you didn’t even call me?”  
  
Ohno popped a smile here. “My phone died on me. Forgot to charge it, sorry.”  
  
He arched a brow at the obvious lie and jabbed Ohno’s chest accusingly. “So you’re saying you haven’t read my messages? And you just happened to decide you want to come home? That’s kind of suspicious, isn’t it?”  
  
“I kind of missed you?”  
  
“Is that a question?”  
  
“No?”  
  
“Ohno Satoshi!”  
  
Ohno grinned as if on cue and scrambled to sit, bringing him with him. Soon, he was sitting on Ohno’s lap, fingers mapping the underside of Ohno’s collar as Ohno brought their mouths together for a kiss. It was over quickly, and Nino had his complains already at the tips of his tongue when Ohno shook his head and nipped his cheek tenderly to shut him up.  
  
“Sorry I missed your calls,” Ohno was saying before he could ask him, pulling him closer and holding him. “But I did saw your messages so I thought I should cut my trip short and come home.”  
  
He snorted. “So, it’s not because you missed me at all, huh?”  
  
Ohno grinned and kissed him, quick. “That too, of course.”  
  
“Yeah, right.”  
  
Ohno laughed, pulling him closer. “I’m serious,” he said, and despite it all, Nino believed him. “Also, I know you were calling me about Matsujun’s birthday. I couldn’t just ignore that, you know? I mean, it’s about this time of the month when he’s supposed to be planning our –“  
  
“Satoshi,” he cut in, cupping Ohno’s face in his hands, careful the way he only knew how. He hadn’t meant to get there, but even unwillingly, he knew it would be unavoidable. Ohno would always think it was his fault – and in a way, maybe it was, but no one had the right to blame him, never. Ohno had been blaming himself enough as it was ever since he realized this was what he wanted, what they all needed, and Nino would fight anyone who would make Ohno feel worse than he already had.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Ohno murmured, but he was at least letting Nino close and not pulling away. “It’s just that –“  
  
“I know and I’m telling you, you don’t have to, okay? We’re all getting used to it, so that’s okay too. You don’t need to blame yourself over and over again for this, we already told you that, right?”  
  
Ohno breathed deeply in answer, and nodded. “I know, but I’m still sorry,” he said, and Nino understood him. How could he not? He smiled and touched the back of his hand against Ohno’s cheek – tanner than the last time Nino saw him – and gave in to the urge as he pressed another kiss to Ohno’s lips.  
  
“I know,” he agreed, “well all do. Now, can we move on from that and talk about our plan for Emperor’s birthday bash?”  
  
Ohno frowned. “Weren’t we supposed to just go for karaoke? And then get mindlessly drunk while we’re at it?”  
  
He grinned. “Well, yes,” he said, and leaned over for another kiss. “But Sho-chan kind of upgraded it. Do you wanna hear it?”  
  
Ohno looked very much amused for someone who seemed upset just seconds before and gave his hip an indulging squeeze. Nino loved him so much, really.  
  
“Sure, but can we do that over dinner? I’m starving.”  
  
He chuckled and kissed Ohno again, just because he could, before jumping out of his lap and offering a hand to help Ohno on his feet.  
  
“Fine, but, does that mean you’re cooking?”  
  
Ohno grinned. “Sure. Since I’ve perfected the art of boiling water, we’ll have instant ramen for dinner. Yay!”  
  
“Wow, so special.”  
  
“I know, don’t you love me?”  
  
They walked towards the direction of the kitchen, hand in hand. Nino kind of loved this part too, to be honest.  
  
“Yeah,” he agreed, feigning exasperation, even though he was curling himself around Ohno and refusing to let go. “What is my life, really.”  
  
“An awesome one. Now, sit down and make yourself comfortable. I’ll come back with our dinner.”  
  
Nino grinned.  
  
That birthday proposal could wait.  
  
But dinner, obviously, couldn’t.  
  
“Oh, and eggs! I know you love eggs!"  
  
Nino sighed, biting back the urge to smile.


End file.
